


Do Me a Favour

by ShusalixSmiles



Series: McGenji Week 2016 [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Day 2: AU, M/M, McGenji Week 2016, One Shot, Vampire AU, all you need to know is that Jesse creams his pants, some 'light' groping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 15:36:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8377663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShusalixSmiles/pseuds/ShusalixSmiles
Summary: VampireHunter!McCree and Vampire!Genji AUJesse's never been one to turn down a challenge, but waking up tied to a chair, being watched by a half naked, incredibly gorgeous (green haired?) vampire, tells him that he might've bitten off a little more than he can chew.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2: Alternate Universe  
> BOY AM I A SUCKER (hue) for VAMP AUS especially with the halloween comic out kill me holy shit. I am definitely not going to finish all these mcgenji days on time...  
> I wish I could turn this into a longer series, but I have no time qq maybe when my exams are over ;3; I hope you enjoy, sorry the ending is so rushed!

When Jesse’s eyes flicker open, his mouth is dry, and there’s a dull throbbing in his head. He groans, and his head lolls back as he tries to sit upright, his hands tugging at the restraints behind his back.   
  
“Good evening, Mr. Vampire Hunter,” a smooth, accented voice says softly, a finger tilting his chin up. Jesse groans again, trying to focus his eyes in front of him in the darkness. He feels slightly dizzy, and he thinks the dull aching in his head probably has something to do with it. “How brave of you, to wander into the Shimada castle by yourself.”  
  
Jesse swallows and finally his eyes settle on the shape on in front of him. Bright, luminescent red eyes look at him curiously, and the soft moonlight that streams in the room light up green strands of hair. The man sits across from him, arms resting across the back of the seat, his chin on top of his forearms as he watches Jesse with his bright eyes. He’s beautiful, his cheek bones sharp and his skin pale and smooth, silver light lighting up his delicate features. All vampires are gorgeous, and this man is no different. He grins, and Jesse sees sharp canines flash over his red, luscious lips, a gesture that was no doubt on purpose.  
  
“Well, I wasn’t plannin’ on gettin’ caught, y’see,” Jesse coughs and tries to sit up, though the rope tying his hands and legs to the chair make it difficult.  
  
“Still, how reckless. Perhaps you are too confident in your own skill?” The vampire stands up, his tight, black t-shirt clinging to his slim waist, and Jesse realises with a start that he’s wearing nothing but a pair of boxes on his lower half. When he catches Jesse staring, he runs a finger underneath the edge, tugging it and letting it snap back against his thigh.  
  
“I apologise, you caught me just as I was waking up.” He smiles sweetly and strolls a step closer. “And I am feeling a little hungry.”  
  
Jesse swears internally, though he knows he’s the only one to blame. Shimada castle was big fish territory. Every hunter knew that it was big game, but Jesse had to go and try to recon by himself, like the big dumbass he was. Now he was stuck in some room with a beautiful – hungry – vampire, and it didn’t look like he was going to get out.  
  
“What is your name, cowboy?” He asks, his long, slender fingers running along Jesse’s chin, gently stroking his scraggly beard.  
  
“Don’t ya know it’s polite to introduce yerself first?” Jesse replies, with a lot more confidence than he actually feels. The McCree special, being a smartass in every situation possible.  
  
“Oh?” He chuckles and places his hands on Jesse’s shoulders, sitting down in his lap snugly and bringing his glowing eyes close. He presses against Jesse with all the familiarity of a lover, his hands never quite still on his shoulders. Jesse holds his breath – he has killed countless amounts of vampires, felt their blood on his hands, but he has never been touched in the gentle way that this vampire did now. He was warm, surprisingly so, and he was lighter than he looked, all lean muscle and lithe limbs. He leans close, his red eyes running over Jesse’s face, hungry and curious, like a cat toying with an injured bird. Jesse blinks as a twinge of excitement runs through his stomach. “My name is Genji, brave cowboy.”  
  
“Genji –” Jesse sputters and shakes his head in disbelief. “Genji Shimada?”  
  
Genji – one of the big fish himself - was the youngest of the Shimada family, and as one of the rare pureblood families left, was probably one of the strongest vampires in Japan at this time – other than his brother and father. Admittedly, Jesse was not expecting this rebellious, pretty looking thing, oozing sex appeal like it was nobody’s business.  
  
“Oh, so you have heard of me?” Genji tilts his head and tucks a strand of brown hair behind Jesse’s ear. “I suppose it is not unusual, as this is my home. Now, won’t you tell me your name?”  
  
“…Name’s McCree,” Jesse finally says, after a moment of marvelling at his ability to get himself into the biggest kind of shit.  
  
“Jesse McCree?” Genji looks impressed, and wraps his arms around Jesse’s neck. “You have made quite a name for yourself among us. I believe my cousin fell to your hand.”  
  
“My apologies, darlin’, it’s part of the job.” Jesse shrugs, trying to ignore Genji’s sweet smell wafting over him in the most intoxicating way, like the aroma of flowers at night.  
  
“I do not mind, I did not enjoy his company anyway.” Genji smiles sweetly again, and his hair falls around his face as he leans forward into Jesse’s neck, taking a deep breath. “But you, on the other hand...”  
  
Jesse swallows, his breath uneven as teeth graze his neck. Genji laughs softly, and Jesse can feel the soft breath on his neck.  
  
“Do not be nervous,” Genji whispers, placing a hand on his heart. It’s pounding hard against his chest, hard enough that it feels like it’s going to break his rib cage. “Your pulse sounds so sweet and delicious.”  
  
“Hard not to be,” Jesse clears his throat, “You treat all yer guests this well?”  
  
“You are hardly a guest.” Genji scoots closer with a childish giggle, but the way his body presses against Jesse is anything but innocent. “But I will treat you better than one.”  
  
Genji’s hands suddenly grip the back of his hair, and he tugs Jesse’s head back gently, brushing his lips across his temple. There’s a sharp ache when he does so, and Jesse winces. He briefly remembers crouching behind a small staircase, and then the wall rushing to meet his head.  
  
“Couldn’t convince yer to let me go instead now, could I?” Jesse asks, his voice a little hoarse. Genji hums, but cannot seem to keep up the charade as he laughs, clear and sweet. When he pulls back, his eyes are lit with excitement, and there’s blood on his lips. Guess the wall hit him harder than he thought.  
  
“Ah, I am afraid not.” Genji licks his lips and his eyes flash, a shiver running through his body. Jesse can feel it in his legs, his torso. “I am not so kind as to deny my own needs.”  
Jesse swallows again, sweat beading against his forehead as Genji’s tongue draws a line across his jugular, and it’s not fear that makes him breathe harder, it’s something _more,_ something darker that bubbles in his stomach.  
  
“Have you been bitten before?” He purrs into Jesse’s ear, a hint of breathlessness in his voice.  
  
“No, sweetheart, they’re usually dead by this point.” That’s a good idea, sass the vampire about killing his brethren. Well, it isn’t like Jesse’s thinking straight at the moment anyway, he’s pretty much functioning off autopilot. But Genji doesn’t get mad, he laughs gleefully instead.  
  
“I will be your first, then!” he says, cupping Jesse’s face fondly. “How exciting.”  
  
“Then how ‘bout you do me a favour darlin’, n’ skip the foreplay?” Jesse grins (what was it that his ma used to say? _Jesse McCree, that mouth of yours is going to get you in big trouble one day_! Well, he had never known his ma to be wrong) “All bark and no _bite_ , aintcha?”  
  
Genji just _smiles_ , this knowing, gorgeous little quirk of the lips, and pulls his head back again. He tilts Jesse’s chin up with his other hand, his lips brushing the hunter’s neck, bringing goosebumps to his skin. His gentle caress continues to his shoulder, and Genji tears the clothes hindering his access with no hesitation. Jesse’s still holding his breath, when without warning, Genji’s hand tighten in his hair and there’s a tearing pain in his neck as his teeth sink into his skin. Jesse has no time to grunt, before the pain dissipates, like mist on water. The next sound of his mouth is a gut wrenching gasp, as ecstasy shoots through his entire body. Jesse has heard of it, what it’s like to be bitten.

Euphoria, like no other drug, an effect of vampire saliva, courses through the victim’s body, keeping them docile and obedient until it’s over. He’d seen people addicted to the rush, hazy eyed and mindless, chasing after it even if it meant their death. Jesse has never understood it, until now. Waves of smothering pleasure sting through every part of his body, so good it verges on agony, and he can hear himself gasping. His eyes have fallen close without him realising. The burning roars over him, fierce and electric, better than sex, better than anything he has ever experienced, blinding white and delicious. If his hands were free, they would be gripping onto Genji, because he cannot feel the ground, cannot think straight. This is lust amplified by one hundred, by one thousand times, and it is enough to drive someone insane.

He’s devastated when he feels himself coming down, the rush fading from his veins, slowly, leaving a bittersweet aftertaste in his mouth. Genji laps at his neck, licks at the warm trickle down his neck, presses his lips against the wound gently. Jesse waits for the stars to clear from his vision, and for his body to cool down from what feels like the temperature of the sun. His chest rises and falls with his panting breaths, and he’s dimly aware of Genji leaning back, fingers running over Jesse’s lips, his mouth redder than roses, his cheeks dyed a brilliant crimson. His eyes have a wild glint, and his eyelashes flutter as he licks his lips, a soft moan floating from his mouth. Jesse feels light headed and out of breath, but he’s willing to put half of it down to blood loss.  
  
“How _cute_ ,” Genji croons a little breathlessly, his hand trailing down Jesse’s chest, flattening on his abdomen and slowly tracing lower. His tongue flicks out against his lower lip. “And how _sweet_.”  
  
Jesse isn’t capable of speech yet, but he’s entranced by this sight in front of him, this wild child with green hair, _his_ blood smeared on the edges of Genji’s mouth, and he realises he’s never felt so alive. Genji wipes the back of his hand over his lips, grinding his hips forward and letting his hand fall from Jesse’s stomach to his groin.  
  
“ _Jesus,”_ Jesse groans, and Genji makes a delighted sound in his throat. Jesse is suddenly aware of the uncomfortably wet sensation in his pants, and he has a terrible realisation.  
“It really is your first time,” Genji teases as he runs his fingers over the damp front of Jesse’s pants, coaxing at his erection, “Did it feel that good?”  
  
Jesse mentally adds ‘coming in his pants like a teenager who’s never been touched’ to his list of things that he’ll never live down. Genji pushes his hips forwards again and leans forward, pressing his hot lips to Jesse’s in a messy, hungry kiss. Jesse’s lips part without a second thought, and he can taste his own blood. Though his pants feel uncomfortable, when Jesse feels Genji press against him, the hardness in his boxers obvious through the soft material, he feels a shock of pleasure burn through his insides.  
  
“I think I will keep you,” Genji murmurs against Jesse’s lips, nipping at his bottom lip with his teeth. It draws blood, and Genji slowly drags his tongue over it, gently tugging at the roots of Jesse’s hair. Jesse’s breath hitches, he’s back to seeing stars, and this time it’s not blood loss – Jesse is falling in a wild kind of love and lust. Genji swallows and his eyes close blissfully, sighing as he brushes his lips over Jesse’s neck. “My very own cowboy.”  
  
“…Spoilt lil’ thing,” Jesse’s voice was husky, and Genji’s laughter is sweet on his skin.  
  
“Imagine how it will feel, to be bitten…” Genji kisses him again and rolls his body against Jesse’s, grinding his hips. Jesse groans and shifts his hips, simultaneously appreciating and very much not appreciating the contact. “…While you are inside me?”  
Jesse’s never been a religious man, but he finds himself reciting every single god or deity he knows when Genji whispers into his ear.  
  
“ – Darlin’, do me a favour,” Jesse cannot stop his voice from sounding the tiniest bit pleading, “N’ skip the foreplay.”  
  
Genji smiles, and his canines flash over his rosy lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Jesse creaming his pants the first time he gets bit is literally the idea that sparked this entire story (forgive me for i have sinned) and sexy young vampire Genji is the best thing in the entire world  
> badabing badaboom talk to me about mcgenji: http://smilingchipmunk.tumblr.com/  
> Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
